Lexus One-Shots
by We-Intertwine-Like-Vine
Summary: So I feel that Brallie is being the focus in Fosters fanfiction right now, so I decided to make this. Requests are encouraged. This is basically just one-shots and possible two-shots about Lexi & Jesus as a couple. First chapter is up, so enjoy.
1. Busted

**So there haven't been a lot of Lexus stories, which is my favourite couple in the Fosters. I feel like everyone is focusing on Brallie, so I decide to start this. It's a bunch of one-shots and possible two-shots about Jesus and Lexi as a couple. I'll start with this one, and I have a few ideas but I'm up for requests. I pretty much have no plans for this summer, so expect frequent updates. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Rated T for suggestive themes.**

* * *

Jesus Foster was leaning on his bed, listening to his iPod while his newest brother Jude was quietly doing homework when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a Friday night and he currently had no plans because his moms had gone off at him for what had happened at Lexi's house. The whole pregnancy scare was enough to have him grounded for life, or so it seemed.

He looked at the text from Lexi that told him to meet her and then glanced down the stairs where the coast looked clear.

"So I wasn't sure what to do." Mariana's voice echoed from her shared room.

Jesus rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to get something.

He grabbed his jacket and quietly stepped down the stairs, wincing at every sound made. As soon as he slipped on his sneakers and reached for the door handle, a voice rung out.

"Jesus Foster, just where do you think you're going?" Stef glared at him, crossing her arms.

He cringed, running a hand through his hair. "Nowhere."

Stef frowned at him disapprovingly. "You know that you're grounded. Ever since the...thing with Lexi, you're not trusted to go out for a bit, especially if you were going to meet her."

Brandon walked up from the living room. "What thing?" He voiced.

"None of your business, that's what." Jesus snapped at him.

"Actually, if you're old enough to do what you did, you should be able to tell people. Consider it a part of your punishment." Stef looked at him expectantly.

"Seriously," Jesus groaned as she nodded. "Okay, well I," He paused, looking at the ground with his cheeks going a bit red from the awkwardness. "I had unprotected sex with Lexi, alright?"

Brandon's eyes widened. "Wow, aren't you kind of young for that?"

"Yeah, Jesus, you are kind of young for that." Stef said as he took off his jacket.

Out of his pocket, slipped out a small plastic packet with _Durex_ written across it.

He cringed as Brandon looked at him sympathetically before sliding past him and rushing up the stairs to avoid any more of the awkward encounter.

Jesus glared after him. The pity rang true but was no help.

"Really, Jesus? I thought you learned your lesson but I guess not. What is going on with you?" Stef sighed. "You're only fifteen, and you're already-" She cut herself off to take a deep breath. "Please just go up to your room, I have to talk to Lena about what we're going to do about this."

Jesus nodded numbly, pulling out his phone as soon as he was up there. He typed a simple message to Lexi that made him sigh again. "_Sorry, but not tonight."_

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but I didn't know where to go from there. Please send requests in PMs or in a review and I promise they will be much longer. Oh, and my maximum rating that I'll write is a high T, with suggestive themes but no actual...yeah. Anyway, just write your idea or even better, use a prompt. :)**


	2. Pregnant

**So I saw an idea that I liked by fostersfan (Guest) and decided to write a one-shot based on her idea. If you haven't seen it, take a look at the reviews, there's only a few of them. Sorry if it seems like too much is happening at once, but it's a big idea and hard to fit into one chapter. Oh, and I can only update when you guys give me ideas, so please do. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: T for suggestive themes and a little swearing.**

Stef and Lena had talked it over and decided that they shouldn't give Lexi the morning after pill. If it were Mariana or even Callie, they would definitely want to know and Lexi's parents were old school, much stricter than them.

Despite Jesus' protests, there was a slim chance that she would get pregnant, and even if she did, there would only be the teenagers to blame.

Days passed, and Jesus said a complaint every minute. "This isn't even fair."

"But Moms, what if she does get pregnant? What are we supposed to do? Raise them? Put him or her up for adoption? I don't want them to have to go through with moving from foster home to foster home, it's a harsh place for a young kid." That was only a fraction of one of his rants as he tried to convince them otherwise, but they wouldn't budge.

"Well you're the ones who didn't use protection." This was Lena's simple but effective response.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the incident, Lexi had noticed that she was late. She was in denial for a few days, but she knew that she had to check. Just to be sure.

Lexi had given her parents a lame excuse before going into the local drug store. "I'll be at the library with Miranda; we need to study for our math test."

Her parents had smiled encouragingly, but they would do the opposite if they saw her now. She hastily grabbed a pregnancy test from a rack, trying and failing to ignore the judgmental stares that she got from the cashier.

She tossed the woman the right amount of money, snatched up her bag and hurried to Jesus' home, where she told him that she needed to meet him.

* * *

"Hey, what's that? Why did you sound upset on the phone?" Jesus asked plenty of questions, all answered when she showed him the stick.

His eyes widened and his face paled as he numbly walked upstairs with her to the bathroom, waiting for her to finish the process from behind the door.

"You can...You can come in now." She mumbled, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"How long do we have to wait?" He nervously asked, being clueless on the subject.

"A couple of minutes," She sat up on the counter with a sigh. "What if it's positive?"

"Then we'll figure it out, together." He held her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

The few minutes seemed to be the longest of their lives. Time slowly ticked by, and Jesus' eyes flickered from his watch to Lexi to the pregnancy test.

"Has it been a few minutes yet?" Lexi wondered aloud, setting the test down with her shaky hand and squeezing her eyes shut.

"No, there's still a few minutes left." He groaned and ran his spare hand through his hair.

This process repeated every thirty seconds or so and every time the answer was the same: "No."

Both members of the relationship were freaking out on the inside, but trying to look calm on the outside, in thought of their lover. Mentally, they were biting their nails, letting out sighs, and tapping their feet. Well, all but the last one; Jesus was doing that externally too.

Jesus picked up the box once again. "A few minutes my ass." He glared at it like the box was what to blame.

"Calm down, Jesus. What if someone hears us?" She pecked his cheek and sighed.

"Then they hear us. If it's positive, they'll find out eventually. And if it's negative, well then I guess it won't really matter." He replied, kissing her softly.

Lexi smiled weakly. "Well there's a way to pass the time." She kissed him back.

Just as she wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands immediately went to her waist, things started to fall apart.

The pregnancy test beeped, the result across the small screen at the same time the door burst open to reveal Lena and Stef with their arms crossed disapprovingly.

Jesus and Lexi jumped apart, half scared and half guilty.

"I thought the door was locked." Lexi looked up at Jesus crossly.

"I locked it, I swear." He put his hands up in defense.

Stef rolled her eyes at their argument. "We have a key to every door, you know."

Jesus' palm collided with his forehead for a long moment. "Of course you do."

"What is that?" Lena asked, expecting an answer. "Show it to us." The suggestion was clearly much more than that and the teens reluctantly held it up, looking at the screen at the same time.

The two pink lines brought shock to their faces, Lexi leaning against the counter for support.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm-" Lexi cut herself off, too stunned to complete her sentence.

"Pregnant." Jesus finished for her.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. It didn't turn out as long as I hoped, but it was longer than the first chapter and I didn't want to push it by adding more stuff when it wasn't needed, because then I feel like I'm overdoing it. I know it wasn't the best, but I try, and that's all you can really expect. Oh, and please don't forget to send requests in PMs and reviews or else I can't continue it. The more prompts and ideas I get, the more I update. My inspiration depends on your contribution, guys. ;) I hope you liked this chapter because you can look forward to plenty more, later.**


	3. Upstairs

**Okay, I've liked a lot of the ideas you've given to me, you're really creative. But I think I'll start with jesuslexilove (Guest)'s idea. Feel free to read their review. If I said something to you about yours, or I haven't used yours yet, don't worry. I still have plenty of time to write them. I don't know how many chapters I'll write for this, maybe at the end of summer I'll stop? It depends on my amount of chapters. My goal is to get a few chapters finished tonight, because I may be busy for the next few days so I can just update without having to write. I have skittles, a new playlist, and plenty of time right now, so wish me luck. Enjoy.**

**Warning: High T for some suggestive sexual content but nothing graphic. **

* * *

"So then when it overflowed, I knew I needed a new one." Sandra laughed.

Jesus and Lexi were being tortured by his mom's friends, and she was just the worst.

_ "Who really cares about installing toilets?" _Jesus thought in annoyance.

They had both tuned most of it out, and everyone there was somehow too enveloped in the conversation to notice them. They shared a look of agreement and snuck away from the lesson on plumbing. Slipping past Stef and Lena, they rushed up the stairs and into Jesus' shared room. They both knew for sure that his moms wouldn't be happy, but they weren't thinking about that at the moment.

"What if they come up here?" Worry was clear on Lexi's face.

"They won't, they're too busy entertaining their guests." Jesus reassured her and he fully turned the lock on his door, or so he thought.

"So let me entertain you." He grinned and put on his so called "Sexy face", pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Don't worry, I have no complaints." She giggled and threw him a wink.

Their bodies merged as they started to kiss passionately, which turned into a full make-out session. One thing led to another, tops came off, and a bed ended up really messed up.

Needless to say, Jesus and Lexi were definitely not playing video games.

"Woah, that was... just woah." Lexi breathed out all at once.

"Yeah, it was." Jesus found Lexi's hand under the covers and gave it a squeeze.

"You should probably put a shirt on in case someone walks in, you know." She pointed out.

"But if I do, then you can't enjoy the view," He winked at her. "I'll leave it off."

"No objections," Lexi winked right back. "But I'm not taking mine off again, that's for sure."

"Well that's too bad." Jesus fake pouted, but laughed all the same.

"So sad for you, Lover Boy." She laughed with him, leaning her head on his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her.

"So do I, but then your Moms would murder us both." Lexi noted, and he nodded.

"I think they would murder us both if they even heard a rumor that we did this." Jesus chuckled again, but a little sad this time.

"I guess you're right." She gave his hand a squeeze.

Just then, the door burst open. Apparently he hadn't locked it as well as he had originally presumed. Standing there with her eyes wide, her arms crossed, and her mouth open, was Stef in all of her maternal glory.

"How could you guys be so stupid?" Stef sighed.

"We just-" Jesus tried to elaborate on the situation but didn't know where to begin.

"What's going on?" Lena's bright voice echoed through the hall until she stumbled across the scene. Her face instantly gave to a shocked expression.

"Do you guys want to explain yourselves?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Lexi and Jesus shared a look of agreement and simultaneously responded. "No."

* * *

**So yes, that would be it for my first one-shot from my writing marathon. It took me a while because my friend was being annoying and distracted me. I get easily distracted... So, even though I'm kind of stocked up, please give me suggestions because if I find one easier to write, I can use that one instead and finish writing the chapter quicker, which means fast updates for you guys. I kind of got stumped on this one but I finished it. Sorry if the end isn't that great but I tried. I hope you liked this latest installment of Lexus/Jexi One-Shots. ;)**


	4. Bathroom

**Well, here comes my second chapter written tonight. Hope you didn't miss me too much. This was CJ (A Guest's) request, and I liked her request. So basically this is about another awkward encounter between Lexus and Jesus' family. They really can't catch a break, but I guess it's our fault that they're tortured in my one-shots. You come up with these fine ideas, and I write them. It's currently midnight, and I'm wide awake from the skittles. I may just write two tonight and one tomorrow, but when you read this, it'll be tomorrow... tomorrow being Monday. But then the whole midnight thing should be a factor in this. Oh well, anyway, I hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

Jesus and Lexi were sick of everything. They were sick of their parents, sick of being grounded, and sick of being watched by Jesus' moms like they were going to go and have a child if they took their eyes off of the pair.

The one thing they weren't sick of though was each other.

This point obviously rang true as at the moment, they were in the bathroom at Jesus' house, in the middle of a make-out session. Lena and Stef thought that Lexi was with Mariana, though she was still furious at them, the moms didn't know that.

Jesus' hands travelled low at her waist, and Lexi's arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed passionately. He brought her against the wall, similar to what happened not too long ago before Mariana's Quinceañera in the same spot.

They went on for a while, and Lexi pulled away. "So we're just going to sneak around again? You know that I hate doing this." She sighed.

"I know, but it's either this or not at all. My Moms are like ninjas when it comes to these kinds of things." He grinned, trying to lighten her mood.

Lexi laughed lightly and playfully hit him in the chest. "Be serious for a second."

He sort of pouted for a moment. "Only for you," Jesus winked at her.

"But I don't think they'll take it well if they find out about us doing this. You know what it'll look like." She looked up into his eyes.

"You're right, you're right. We should be more careful. As soon as our parents unground us, we can have a proper date. I swear, I'll plan one as romantic as a teen guy can think of." He smiled sincerely, wrapping his arms around her.

**(Hint: That may be a future one-shot. ;))**

Lexi smiled. "That makes me feel better," She hugged him back tightly.

"Good," Jesus slowly let go of the hug and kissed her, gently this time.

Lexi kissed him back softly, then not so softly. It quickly escalated from a tender kiss back to the passionate kissing they had been doing before.

The couple apparently favored passionate over gentle, so them resuming their make-out session was no surprise.

Lexi had her back up against the door, and her hands were both on his face, as if willing him to go closer to her, not that it seemed possible.

Jesus was leaned up against her, one hand on her cheek and his other forearm rested against the door beside her shoulder as they kissed hungrily.

They both remembered what had happened last time, the young and innocent Jude almost had his mind scarred for life as he had almost witnessed their kissing, something no child should ever have to endure. To prevent this from happening again, with him or with any of the other members of the Foster family, Jesus had actually remembered to lock the door. Thinking that she was doing the same thing, Lexi had turned the lock once again. Of course, neither of them had known this at the time.

Callie lightly knocked on the door, but saw that it was unlocked so she turned the knob. She had needed to just grab her brush and then get out, but unluckily for her, it was currently occupied by two passionate and loving teenagers.

"We weren't doing anything!" Jesus exclaimed after they had jumped apart, blushing as red as strawberries.

"Don't tell Stef or Lena, please," Lexi winced as she begged at the same time as he attempted and failed to lie.

Callie raised her eyebrow in amusement at their horrible attempts at explanations "Oh really?"

"Just don't tell my Moms, please." He pleaded with a long sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm not a snitch." She laughed at his comical relieved expression.

"Oh, thank god," Lexi smiled with relief and looked at both of them before pecking Jesus' cheek and heading out the bathroom door. "I should go."

"I'll text you," Jesus smiled and kissed her forehead before she walked out the front door.

Callie burst out laughing. "A bathroom make-out session, really Jesus?"

He cringed, making a motion to be quiet. "Don't be so loud, Lexi and I aren't supposed to be alone together for a while."

"Why?" She asked, actually curious.

"No reason." His cheeks tinged red once again.

"Did you two...?" Her face turned to one of shock and a hint of disgust.

"NO." He half-yelled and stormed up into his room to avoid the awkwardness.

"They so did." Callie laughed, watching him storm away.

* * *

**There you go guys, one-shot number two in a row. I'm getting better at doing this, well, I think so. It's not as hard as it was, because I took a long break from writing for a while, but I feel like The Fosters, especially Lexus, inspired me. And so did you guys. I hate to go all sappy on you, but your ideas really helped with writing these one-shots, and I hope you send more so I can continue. I love this whole fandom and the show so much. I hope you guys are all looking forward to the new episode tonight as much as I am. Give me prompts and suggestions so** **that I can update** **as often as possible. I will see you in future chapters, then. ;)**


	5. Locks

**So I guess I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do, but to be fair, 5 days isn't too long. Plus, I was out for a couple of days, then I had to entertain my younger cousins and I didn't really trust them to be around a laptop so I couldn't pull mine out and write. This chapter idea is from a friend and guys, I wasn't planning on updating but I saw her idea and I kind of felt inspired so here I am with another chapter of Lexus One-Shots. There are only a few more ideas that I'd like to do that I've gotten from people, and I only have a few ideas myself, so please send in prompts and plots for one-shots or two-shots. Once there are no ideas, there are no more chapters. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**(This takes place after the events of episode 5, ignore anything from episode 6 because that would mess up Lexus and the whole plot of this chapter.)**

* * *

Obviously, the Foster Moms had forced Jesus and Lexi to explain themselves.

And obviously, Jesus and Lexi were punished harshly. Jesus was grounded, and Lexi wasn't allowed to see him for a week, not that she would be going over to hang out with Mariana, due to the fight.

"And for a week after, you're both going to be supervised at both houses. We told your siblings and if we're not with you, they'll be with you. You're not to go up into either of your rooms together, and Lexi, your parents have already agreed. No public displays of affection, and _definitely _no private displays of affection." Stef had lectured, and of course, Lena piped in at times to be thorough.

Jesus and Lexi had groaned and he tried to protest but to no avail. His Moms were stubborn and firm when it came to punishments.

This time, Lexi had snuck in through the window, with Jesus' assistance of course.

Jude was downstairs, finishing his math homework and getting help from Lena.

"Why do we always end up sneaking around?" She sighed, and lay back on his bed.

"Well, because we always break the rules." He grinned seductively and leaned on top of her, beginning a long passionate kiss.

This time, for their make-out session, they had made sure to lock the door. They had discussed it, they'd double-checked, and even tried the knob twice to make sure. They were taking absolutely no chances, as locks had compromised all of their other attempts at private affection. What was the simple flaw in their plan? The bathroom led right into his shared bedroom, but we'll get back to that later.

They didn't plan to go anywhere further than where they were right then. They knew that they shouldn't have sex all the time or anything, and they didn't. But to anyone who wasn't them, two teenagers on top of each other and making out didn't seem so innocent. That would be the start of their problems.

"So we remembered to lock the door, right?" Lexi asked nervously, pulling away but being shushed again as Jesus began pecking her lips softly.

"Of," Kiss. "Course," Kiss. "We," Kiss. "Did," Kiss.

"Just making sure, you can understand why." She glanced at the door as he nodded and she scolded herself for being so paranoid.

They resumed their making out, almost breaking the kiss but going right back mere moments later. They were in their own little bubble of love, but bubbles pop fast in the Foster household, just as theirs was about to.

The bathroom door creaked open and out walked Jude. "Hey, I just came to get my-" He froze, too in shock to finish his sentence. He looked truly mortified.

Jesus slowly propped up from his seemingly awkward position on Lexi and stood up from the bed.

"Jude, I don't know what you think you saw, but it wasn't-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Jude threw the door open and ran out.

He rushed towards the first place that came to mind, Callie's shared room. It was only her in there as Mariana was out somewhere and Jude wrapped his arms around Callie, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I just walked in on something terrifying." He mumbled, his face starting to pale.

"What's the matter, baby?" She hugged him tightly, concerned.

"I was just in mine and Jesus' room, and him and Lexi were- were- I think they were going to take their clothes off and..." He trailed off, hoping she would get the picture from that.

"They were going to what?" Her eyes bulged. "And you saw them?" She told him to wait there and marched over to Jesus' room and was about to bang on the door but then had second thoughts. If they were still at it, she didn't want to see it.

"Are you guys fully clothed?" She asked as she knocked on the door, and cringed when she realized how stupid she sounded.

The door flew open to reveal Jesus and Lexi, both in clothing.

"Yes, we're both dressed." Jesus rolled his eyes. "Why, what did he tell you?" His eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Um, well, he said that you were doing something I'd rather not name." She laughed nervously, and was suddenly aware of the thick layer of awkwardness that was hovering in the air.

"Right, well, we weren't." Lexi replied as her cheeks tinged red.

"I see that, and I'm glad. Not that it's any of my business, it's just, you know, Jude. What exactly _were_ you guys doing, then?" Her eyes flickered between the two of them and the bed.

"Um, well, you know. Ma-kis-nothing." Jesus finally answered after a bit of stuttering.

Lexi laughed hesitantly and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Callie laughed again, this time for real. "Well next time, do _nothing_ when nobody is home, okay?"

Lexi blushed again, this time along with Jesus. A few nods and a lock turn later, Callie was leaning against the wall beside his bedroom door. The faint sound of kissing echoed quietly through the hallway, especially disturbing to Jude who was trying to tune any and all PDA out.

Callie went back to her room, shut the door, and ruffled Jude's hair with a smile. She could get used to living here, but she hoped that "nothing" didn't happen as often as it probably would.

* * *

**Hey, I know that I kind of went in a bit of a different direction than the idea did, and drifted off from Lexus/Jexi, but I felt like Callie never has any interactions with Jesus or Lexi. It's mostly with Brandon and Mariana, which makes sense, but still. Also, sorry if Jude seemed a little OOC, but he hasn't been in the show as much as the other Foster kids, so I haven't been able to grasp his character very well. So again, thanks to my friend who gave me the idea, as I found this really easy to write. Oh, and don't bother looking for the review, it was in a PM. So this is the end of this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to the next one-shot, featuring our favourite little 15 year old couple. See you soon.**


	6. Games

**So yes, I'm writing another chapter even though I updated yesterday, or the day before. I'm not quite sure and am too lazy to check. Anyway, you may read this tomorrow, or today, because if I fall asleep (It's late) or forget to update, then you'll read it by mid-afternoon because it takes a few hours to be up after I update. This story is inspired by a guest, jesuslexilove, actually it's her second request that I'm writing, so I guess congratulations? Not that big of an accomplishment, not like it's an exclusive story, but hey. I really liked her idea, along with some of the others provided. I think I need a few different ideas though too, because a lot of the suggested ones have to do with Jesus and Lexi making out and being caught, so I'm looking forward to a few different ideas. And to a few people, you know who you are, I'm so sorry I haven't used your ideas yet, after telling you I would, I just haven't gotten around to it. This is probably my longest A.N. ever, but here's my chapter, finally. Oh and there may be some hinted Brallie in this chapter ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

Jesus and Lexi were sitting up in his room, doing what they referred to as studying, and what others called goofing off. Jude was once again hanging out with Connor, so they were glad to have their privacy. Of course, the door was open because Stef and Lena were taking no chances. After almost getting her pregnant, and Jude being scarred for life by one of their countless make-out sessions, Jesus' Moms were not willing to trust them much farther.

"Come on, Lexi." He smiled and kisses her lips gently, softly, and passionately.

She sighed and pulled away. "The door is open, you know."

"Exactly, so we're not breaking any rules. I think we can kiss if we want to." He replied as if it were that simple and she laughed lightly.

A few retorts and an eye roll later, Lexi had complied and they were kissing deeply, his hands at her waist and hers around his neck.

"I don't mean to interrupt your hormonal couple stuff, but it's family game night." Mariana rolled her eyes from the doorway.

The couple jerked apart, red already clear across their faces.

"Right, we're coming." Jesus looked at his twin, closing the unused textbook.

Mariana nodded, glanced at the pair again, and then headed back down to the living room.

Lexi gave him one last kiss; short but sweet before grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs.

Seated on the ground beside each other were Mariana, Callie, and Brandon, no Moms in sight.

"Where are Moms?" Jesus wondered aloud.

"They're busy tonight, so it's just us." Brandon explained.

"We were just talking, and we thought we'd play truth or dare. Are you up for it?" Callie asked, turning to Lexi and Jesus.

"Sure, I guess." Lexi said as her boyfriend shrugged in agreement and they took a seat, closing the gap between Mariana and Callie.

"I'll go first." Mariana turned to Callie with a devious smile. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," She immediately replied without thinking it through.

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive guy in this room." Mariana smirked.

"But there's only.." Callie trailed off before quickly pecking Brandon on the cheek.

His eyes widened for a moment before a smile lit up his face and Callie returned the favor. Their cheeks tinged red at the same time.

"I think I'd be offended but I have a girlfriend." Jesus grinned and winked at her playfully.

Callie buried her face in her hands for a few moments. "Okay, Lexi, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I think I'll pick truth." Lexi went with the safe option.

"Is it true that Jesus almost got you pregnant?" She asked curiously.

Jesus cringed visibly and red rushed to his face, along with the other half of the couple. "Yes."

Brandon and Callie looked at them with shock and horror, the fact that the two fifteen year olds were already at it disturbed them.

After the embarrassment subsided, an idea popped into Lexi's head and she turned to her boyfriend. "Truth or dare, Jesus?"

He smiled, wondering what was making her smirk. "Uh, dare."

"I dare you to take your shirt off." She grinned.

He chuckled and obliged, tugging the grey V-neck off and dropping it on the floor, exposing his abs and chest, causing her grin to widen.

"I know you love this view." He winked at her and she hit his chest playfully.

"Okay, enough romance, we're all still here." Mariana laughed, but the awkward tension still hung in the air.

"So Mariana, truth or dare?" Jesus asked, finally breaking away from his held stare at his girlfriend.

"Truth, I guess." She replied with a shrug.

"Why did you get your nose pierced?" He asked.

"Because," She sighed. "It was for a guy." She looked to the ground, a bit ashamed.

"Seriously? How could you do something so-" A warning glance from Lexi shut him up. Jesus ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"I think we should kind of lift the mood." Lexi piped in, wincing at the awkward silence.

"So Brandon, truth or dare?" She looked towards her older brother.

"Truth." He responded, not up for the potential embarrassment of a dare.

"Do you like Callie?" She asked him bluntly, letting her wonder out in the open.

"I-I-I...She...Yes." Another Foster was found blushing as he answered, looking towards Callie and then at the ground.

He cleared his throat a few minutes later, looking towards Lexi. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'll take a chance for once." She smiled.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Jesus." He laughed a bit, wondering if she would still accept.

Lexi looked towards Jesus, hesitation clear. "Do you want to?"

"Sure, if you want to." He winced at his dumb response, and looked back at the group, even more awkwardness in the air.

"Alright, well I guess we'll go now." She picked up his hand.

"Well that was weird." He sighed, shutting the closet door and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If by weird, you mean awkward, then yeah." Her arms went around his neck.

His tender lips crashed onto hers like a tide onto the shore. The passionate kiss grew until they were making out and definitely enjoying it. They pulled back every while to breathe, only to dive back into the kiss. Her hands pulled him closer, as close as they could possibly be. They felt like hours and mere moments had passed at the same time. Neither knew if the end of the seven minutes was nearing, but they certainly didn't want it to be.

"Do you think they've realized that it's been ten minutes?" Brandon laughed, but felt kind of awkward thinking about what they were doing there.

"Probably not, they must be too busy doing... right." Callie added, also uneasy.

"Yeah," Mariana glanced over at the closet. "What are they doing in there, trying to get pregnant again?" She shuddered at the thought.

As Lexi ran a hand through Jesus' hair, the door clicked open. The fact that a closet didn't have a lock, or the fact that someone may come in didn't occur to the pair in the midst of their romance.

"So now you're doing it in closets?" Lena asked, crossing her arms.

Lexi and Jesus broke apart, wincing. "It was a dare?" He tried to defend him and his girlfriend.

"Is that really what you're going with?" Stef asked, raising an eyebrow from behind her partner.

"Yes. No? Yes. I have nothing better." Jesus sighed, looking at his Moms.

"We were playing truth or dare." Lexi added, as if it would help their case.

"Lexi, I think you should go home," Lena said. "And we need to have a long talk with our kids about what games appropriate and what ones aren't."

* * *

**So there is the classic ending of those one-shots, someone bursting in on our favourite little 15 year old couple. I know that the characters may have been ****_way _****out of character, but its 3:00AM, and I'm too tired to be accurate. This is probably horrible, and one of my worst chapters written, but at least it's my longest one-shot for this story so far. I'm hoping to get more requests and make an even longer chapter. Depending on if I get any other ideas sent in, one of the next few chapters will be a sweet and fluffy date between Lexus, as I feel that all of these are too based on making out and lust rather than love. Anyway, this has been another chapter of Lexus One-Shots and I hope to be seeing you soon, as I'm about to fall asleep. I hope you'll excuse this horrible one-shot, and sorry to jesuslexilove who requested this. I'm going to be "that author" and ask for a few more reviews. If you guys are reading, then can you show it?**


End file.
